Predilections
by Obsesive Reader
Summary: Everyone has something that gets their engines running. Explore what makes the Cullen men tick.


Predilections

Carlisle (1946): Endytophilia

She was relaxing on the loveseat. One leg was draped over the armrest while the other was neatly folded on the cushion. In one hand there was a the newest Wetly novel. Her other hand was tucked under her chin. A little over 25 years had passed and Carlisle was still shocked that this sublime creature was all his. It was a sunny day, so he was excused from work and they had the house to themselves while their children were out hunting for the weekend. It was this knowledge and the sight of her skirt riding up over her leg that had caused Carlisle to ignore his novel. Her dress was simple and modest, but it did nothing to hide Esme's delicious figure. Carlisle could just picture her skirt riding up a bit farther.

Suddenly, a breeze blew in from an open window swirling their scents around the room. Sensing her husband's arousal, Esme coyly peeks over the top of her book and catches Carlisle eyeing her exposed leg. She knew she had him. She shifted a little in her seat and her skirt rode up past her knee. It was this precise action that alerted Carlisle to the intentions of his wife and frankly he didn't care. He knew that he had a predilection for loving his wife while she was in various states of undressed; the key for him was that she remains somewhat dressed and that for the most part he controlled the undressing.

Since, Esme had made it clear to her intentions, Carlisle no longer felt the need to admire her from afar and instead appeared at her side. He gently took the novel from her hand and placed it on the side table. All the while, he was running his hand up her silky thigh causing her skirt to bunch around her waist. Soon his hand made contact with her perky rear and he griped at the lacy band of her panties. At this, Esme lifted a single brow in warning, she'd lost one too many pairs to her husband's eagerness, before leaning in for a kiss. With a groan, he deepens the kiss, but carefully removes her panties before swiftly stowing them in his pocket.

As their arousal ramps up and their kiss becomes increasingly frantic, Esme quickly divests her husband of his shirt. She runs her hands along his marble torso. At this point, she finds that her rear is on the very edge of the loveseat and the cool breeze is tickling past her damp sex. Carlisle wedges himself between her thighs and begins popping the buttons of her bodice one by one. Soon her brassiere is on full display, but today that will simply not be enough. With a gentle tug, he causes her breasts to spill over the top of her cups. Pert dusty pink nipples on full display, he can't help but lean in for a taste. An electrifying sensation zings through Esme's body causing her to arch her back and therefore heave her ample breasts further into her husband's talented mouth. At this moment, Carlisle reaches up one hand to toy with her unoccupied nipple while the other releases his member from the tight confines of his slacks. He rolls the erect pebbles with both is tongue and fingers. Just as she should be becoming dulled to the stimuli on her breasts, Carlisle wandering hand finds her clitoris.

Carlisle looks up from his treat and sees his wife coming unraveled. Her hair is mussed as she rocks her head back and forth, her chest his heaving with unneeded breathes, and the muscle of her thigh is beginning to twitch. A sizeable puddle is beginning to form on the fabric of her skirt and Carlisle can wait no longer. He takes his hand away from her sopping folds and runs it down the length of his shaft. He rubs the head along her slit before positioning himself at the entrance. With a desperate thrust, he is full sheathed into her.

Immediately, Esme knows that she needs more. She pulls at Carlisle's hair so that she can kiss that delectable mouth. Meanwhile, her husband finds the rhythm that suits them best. She moans into his open mouth as he strikes along the roof of her core again and again. As his pace increases, a hand grips her rear while the other once again finds her clitoris. His thumb works in a frenzy of circles as his thrusts reach a fevered pitch. This moment is reaching an end as their climax begins to chase them. With a sudden jolt they tip over the edge one after the other before they become still.

Carlisle's head rests on her plentiful breasts.

"You know one of these days I will finally escape my dress before we start."

"You know I'm too impatient for that; you're just too irresistible this way."


End file.
